The Surgery Branch has a variety of studies investigating innovative therapies for patients with malignant disease. The major emphasis of these studies is in the treatment of soft tissue sarcomas, osteogenic sarcomas, colorectal cancer, pancreatic cancer, and gastric cancer. The major emphasis in Surgery Branch cancer therapyis in adjuvant therapy with emphasis on the use of multiple treatment modalities in addition to surgery.